Stars in the Night
by Kisaretta
Summary: The Inu gang comes back from defeating a demon in a nearby village to find Kaede's village empty! What happened! You'll have to read and review to find out! Rating changed! Character Death!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:: I do NOT own Inuyasha! I know many of us wish we did so we could continue the TV series but we don't… so yeah._

**Stars in the Night**

Darkness crept upon them. The gang was trying to hurriedly make their way back to Kaede's village before nightfall. Kagome was asleep on Inuyasha's back. Sango was on Kirara with Shippo and Miroku, who were asleep also.

In the distance Inuyasha could see the village, but something was wrong. He couldn't smell anything! No medicinal herbs, no people, not even food from dinners. 'Is there something wrong with my nose?' He thought. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "I can't smell anything coming from the village." He replied worried. "Hey you're right Inuyasha! I can't smell anything either!" She said turning around to wake Shippo and Miroku up. "Hey you two, get up! Quick! Something's wrong!" she yelled. Inuyasha did the same… but nicer, "Kagome, get up. Something's wrong with the village." He said softly. "Huh? What? What's wrong?" She whispered half asleep. "I don't know. But I'm going to find out." He replied. "Inuyasha, do you smell anything dead?" Sango asked trying to figure out what was wrong. "No, I don't… that's what's weird." He said looking at the village ahead of them.

As Inuyasha and Kirara landed, there was a noticeable thickness felt in the air. There was also a demonic aura over the town, but it was unlike any other they've encountered. As the gang walked through the town they noticed that it looked as if nobody's lived in it for a week. The weird thing was that no scent of human or demon could be made out, everything was neatly placed. It was almost as if the whole village got up and left with nothing. "Miroku, can you sense anything that could help us find out what this demonic aura belongs to?" Kagome asked. "No, I'm afraid not Kagome, there is no sign of a demon residing here except for a demonic aura lingering." He replied. "Hey what was that?!" Inuyasha yelled as a shadow up ahead moved. "I don't know, but let's find out!" Kagome yelled as she ran after it. "As the group ran towards the moving shadow, they didn't notice a pair of moving eyes behind them. "Found you."


	2. Chapter two

_Disclaimer:: I do NOT own Inuyasha! _

**Stars in the Night**

Inuyasha reached the shadow first and growled.

"Hiss!" the shadow said as it arched its back towards the group.

"It's just a stupid cat you guys…" Inuyasha turned and said.

"Awww! " Kagome cooed. "Come here little kitty… come here its okay!"

"Mew!" the cat said as it walked out from behind the hut.

Kagome kneeled on the ground and tried again-

"Here kitty kitty! I'm not gonna hurt you! I promise!" Kagome cooed again. All of a sudden o woosh of air came and the cat stepped out from behind the building.

"Aww! See you're a cute little fella! Come here you little rascal!" She said scooping the cat up. "I'm gonna call you Raja!"

"Meow!" The Raja purred.

"I'm guessing you like that name huh Raja?" Kagome said standing up. "Hey Inuyasha look! She looks just…. like…" She turned around and stopped. No one was there. "Inuyasha? Miroku? Sango? Where are you guys?!" Kagome was now worried.

"Your friends are fine they are back in there own world. I have brought you into mine." A voice said.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Kagome asked looking around.

"Well you named me Raja remember?" The voice said.

"Raja?" Kagome said looking down. Raja jumped out of Kagome's arms and onto the dirt ground.

"Yes… I am a shadow demon. When I sensed your powers I knew I had to have you! You are flowing with so much miko energy its hard to believe!" Raja stated.

"Wait… so what do you want with me?" Kagome put her arms on her hips and asked.

"Nothing…" Raja responded. "I simply want you to protect my village."

"What village?" Kagome questioned.

"Come my people! Come bow down to your new protector!" Raja yelled. Floods of people came out of huts and stores. When they reached Kagome and Raja they started to bow.

'Oh my gosh!' Kagome's mind screamed when a familiar face walked out of a hut.

MEANWHIILE…

"Aahh!" Everyone screamed when a sudden gush of wind came.

When Inuyasha looked back, he noticed Kagome wasn't there anymore and her scent wasn't either!

"Kagome! Kagome where are you?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome!" Everyone started yelling.

'Where could she be?!' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"I know what happened to your friend… it's the same thing that happened to my family." A voice from behind them said.

"Who said that?! Come here!" Inuyasha yelled turning around.

"My name is Kisho. What are your names?" He asked.

"Hello! My name is Sango."

"My name is Miroku."

"I'm Shippo!"

"…"

"And this is Inuyasha. Sorry for his attitude, he was quite close to Kagome who is the friend who vanished." Shippo said.

BONK!

"Owwww!" Shippo screamed. "What was that for?! If Kagome was here she wouldn't stand for this!"

"Now you said you knew what happened to Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yes… I do know what happened to your Kagome." Kisho continued. "She was taken by the Shadow Demon."

"The Shadow Demon?" Miroku asked.

"Yes… it all makes sense now!" Sango exclaimed. "The village empty, their scents gone, the demonic aura, they were all signs of a Shadow Demon! How did I miss it?! A Shadow Demon is a demon of the shadows, they take over whole villages and turn them into shadow villages. The villages work like normal village, a miko, a village leader, even a market and stores. However, the village is located in the shadow world, a place where everything that lurks in the shadows lives. I've never actually dealt with a shadow demon, but my father has and he told all about them and how to defeat them."

'So that's what took Kagome… I'll rip that demon to pieces to get her back!' Inuyasha said to himself.

"Quite a bright young girl you are. So you belong the demon slayer's village yes?" Kisho asked.

"Yes, me and Kirara are all that are left." Sango replied hugging Kirara, who purred in response to the affection.

"Oh yes, I heard what happened. 'Tis a shame what happened to such good people. Now what are you going to do about your friend?" Kisho asked.

**A/N:: I hope you like it! I was going to leave it as a cliffhanger but I didn't want to be mean! The third chapter will be up by Saturday night I hope!**


	3. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer:: I do NOT own Inuyasha!_

**Stars in the Night**

"Well I was hoping to befriend the Shadow Demon so it would allow me to enter the village." Sango answered.

"Good, Good. What about you monk?" Kisho asked Miroku.

"Since Sango dearest and I are to be wed I'm sure the Shadow demon would allow me to come along to." Miroku replied.

"Now there is you two." Kisho said as he pointed to Inuyasha and Shippo. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get into that Shadow Village no matter what!" Inuyasha yelled raising his fist to Kisho's face.

"Okay, Okay! No need to get angry." Kisho responded backing away. "No offense but I don't think that's going to work. You'll have to think of something else. The Shadow Demon's are very proud creatures, you have to respect them. But perhaps your strength and determination will allow you to enter. Now all you have to do is wait for the Shadow Demon to return." He finished.

IN THE SHADOW VILLAGE…

"Kaede?! Is that you?!" Kagome yelled jumping over bowing people. "Kaede!" She screamed again. Kagome reached Kaede and began to hug her. "Oh, Kaede! I've missed you!" Kagome said crying.

"Who are you child? Are you the new Miko? I suppose I was getting a little old for the job." Keade responded walking away to join the others.

"I don't understand? Why doesn't she know who I am?" Kagome asked Raja, who had followed Kagome.

"She has had her memory wiped. She remembers nothing except who she is. It makes it easier for people to not try and escape, for it is pointless." Raja explained.

"Why was my memory not wiped?" Kagome questioned.

"You need to remember how to protect us. That is something to hard for me to separate from other things." Raja responded.

"Oh… well where do I live then?" Kagome asked walking along the huts.

"You live … there." Raja said pointing her head straight ahead. Kagome looked up.

"Oh my gosh! It's… it's the Goshinkibo[SP? Tree!" Kagome gasped. There under the Goshinkibo was a small hut covered in beautiful sakura flowers, there was a small garden in front with herbs of all kinds.

"So… how do you like it?" Raja asked.

"It's wonderful." Kagome said still taking in the beauty.

**A/N:: Hello! There is the third chapter! I hope you like it! I will try and post the fourth chapter by Tuesday night! **


	4. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer:: I do NOT own Inuyasha!_

A/N:: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been sick and hopefully this chapter will make up for my lack of a chapter last time. Oh and this is the LAST chapter!

* * *

**Stars in the Night**

IN THE SHADOW VILLAGE…

"Kaede? Where are you? Are you here?" Kagome whispered as she walked into Kaede's hut.

"Yes, I am here young miko. What do you desire?" Kaede sleepily said sitting up.

"I wish to know… do you know me from anywhere?" Kagome asked sitting down on the wooden floor. Kaede then lit a small lantern and studied Kagome's face then closed her eyes in deep thought.

"I feel as if I have felt your presence before but your face looks like… like… Kikyo's." Kaede replied. "Wait Kikyo… Kikyo… Kagome! Is that ye child?"

"Yes it is! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kagome yelled hugging Kaede.

"But where be the half-demon Inuyasha the others?" Kaede asked Kagome.

"I'm guessing they are still back in the normal world. I wish I could get out of here and go back." Kagome replied.

"Do ye wish to go back Kagome?" Kaede questioned.

"Yes I do. More than anything!" Kagome said starting to cry. "I miss the others. I've only been gone two days and I already miss them!"

"Well there is one way to get us all out of here." Kaede said getting up.

"What is it?" Kagome asked folding her hands and begging on her knees.

"You must kill the Shadow Demon." Kaede responded.

* * *

MEANWHILE… 

"Why hasn't the stupid cat come out yet!" Inuyasha yelled slamming his fist into the ground.

"Patience Inuyasha." Miroku said with his eyes closed in meditation.

"Yeah Inuyasha, Sango said that Shadow Demon's rarely come out anyways." Shippo said while licking a lollipop Kagome had given him a while back.

"We all miss her Inuyasha. Although some more than others…" Sango added.

"What was that?" Inuyasha yelled

"Nothing, nothing,nothing." Sango Replied.

"Hey you can't trick these ears! I heard what you said!" Inuyasha said standing up. "I'm going to search the town again."

"Meow!"

"What was that? Was that the Shadow Demon?" Shippo asked leaping up.

"I think it was! Let's go!" Sango yelled running towards the sound.

"Hey wait for me!" Miroku yelled after them.

* * *

IN THE SHADOW VILLAGE… 

"So I just have to get close enough to the Shadow Demon to shoot it with my arrow?" Kagome asked Kaede as they walked towards the Shadow Demon's hut.

"Yes child. Once the Demon is hit by your purification arrow the village will be returned to its original state." Kaede responded.

"Okay I'm ready. See ya Kaede!" Kagome said before going into the Demon's hut. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"…"

"Guess not. Good, I can wait for her to return."

LATER ON…

"Kagome… I know you are here. What do you want?" Raja said quietly as she walked into the hut."

"I needed comfort. I miss my friends. What were you doing?" Kagome asked coming out of the corner in which she hid.

"I was gathering more people for our village." Raja replied.

"Oh… can you come here?" Kagome asked stepping back into the corner.

"What is it child?" Raja replied sounding concerned.

All of a sudden a flash of purple light and an arrow flew through the air.

"Raja? Raja?" Kagome whispered. "Raja?"

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL ME!" An angry demonic voice yelled. "YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT!"

"AAHH! HELP!" Kagome screamed running out of the hut.

* * *

WITH INUYASHA AND THE OTHERS… 

"Okay now that we're in the Shadow village let's find Kagome." Sango said looking at the others after being allowed to join the Shadow Village.

"Right, let's go!" Shippo yelled. And with that they split up. Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Kirara went towards the Bone Eater Well's direction. While Inuyasha went towards the Goshinkibo.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"AAHH!" he heard in the distance.

'I know that scream anywhere!' "Kagome!" he yelled, "I'm coming!"

WITH KAGOME…

"Please, someone help me!" Kagome screamed.

"No one will help you, I command them!" The Demonic Raja yelled. "NOW YOU DIE!"

"NO!!!" Kagome screamed.

_SLASH!_

Raja's claws tore across Kagome's back.

"AAHH!" Kagome screamed into the night sky.

"KAGOME NO!!" Inuyasha yelled. "You hurt her you filthy demon!"

"What do you want stupid half-breed?!" Raja yelled.

"DIE! BLADES OF BLOOD!" Inuyasha jumped in the air and slashed his claws into Raja making her scream in terror.

"What have you done?!" Raja screamed as she slowly desinigrated.

Then the village returned to its bright sunny self as it came back to the real-world. The people began to hold there heads and began asking each other what happened. Everyone was so confused they didn't seem to notice Kagome's body. They just walked around it.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran over to where her body was. He got on his knees and grabbed her hand holding it tight.

"Inu… yasha… is that you?" Kagome whispered.

"Yes, it is… I'm here for you now! Please don't die! I need you…" Inuyasha then started crying.

"Why are you crying?" Kagome asked.

"Because… I love you! No matter how mean I am to you I couldn't bear to live without you!" Inuyasha finally said still crying.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I love you too!" Kagome whispered.

They embraced in a loving hug. They then let go looking into each others eyes.

"Inuyasha? Can you please stay with me?" Kagome asked with her eyes closed.

"But Kagome, we have to get you to Kaede!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No, I'm afraid… it's too late. Please Inuyasha, please just stay with me." Kagome pleaded.

"Okay. I promise to never leave you." Inuyasha answered.

"I love you." Kagome whispered.

"I love you too." Inuyasha said. He then looked at her to realize her chest wasn't moving anymore. "Kagome! Kagome! NOO!" He yelled.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's arrows sprawled across the ground. He took one in his hand and grasped it.

"Kagome, I promised to never leave you. How can I live without you by my side? How can I even breathe knowing I won't smell your scent ever again?" He finished.

He then took the dagger and plunged it into his heart. He winced at the pain but was eventually numb. Not much later he was overcome by an eternal slumber.

"I think I heard her scream come from over here!" Miroku yelled at Sango and Shippo who were behind him.

"Come on hurry!" Sango yelled.

"Oh no!" Miroku yelled. "Sango! Keep Shippo away!"

"Keep me away from what? AAHH! Kagome!" Shippo screamed.

"NO! Kagome and Inuyasha are… dead?" Sango asked not believing the sight before her eyes. Kagome's beautiful face covered in blood, lying in Inuyasha's lap. While one of his hands were on an arrow plunged into his heart, and the other hand over Kagome's heart.

"I'm afraid so." Miroku solemnly replied looking down.

Shippo jumped into Sango's arms and started crying. Miroku began to hug Sango to comfort her, and they stayed like that for a long time. After they calmed down, they began to dig a hole under the Goshinkibo tree. Just one hole, one for the star-crossed lovers to share forever.

* * *

A/N:: I hope you liked my first EVER fanfic! hopefully there will be more to come! Please review! 


End file.
